runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Fossil
'''Demon Fossil' is a slayer, a guy hardened to kill. Appearance He has a muscular build and has long red hair. He wields a sword. History Early Life Richard was born in the dense forests of Burgh de Rott in the kingdom of Moytania in Gielinor, the only safe place away from the haunt of Vampyres, werewolves and other ghastly creatures. Richard grew up in a normal family, strictly prohibited from venturing outside. No one in their family ever went outside after sunset. Richard obeyed the rules as a child, but as he grew up to be a man, he felt like being in prison. He reasoned that they were innocent and it wasn't fair for the creatures to hunt them. But their parents dismissed his remarks as childish and crazy. For they only cared for protecting one another in their family, needless of any remarks. Richard had had enough. He knew that sooner or later the creatures of the wretched kingdom would consume their city too; nowhere was safe as long as he stayed in the kingdom. One night, he quietly escaped their cozy hut and ventured beyond. He had only one aim. To escape the kingdom and seek a job elsewhere. He was sad to leave his parents behind, but he let them be: they had to face their consequences. He momentarily felt scared and also guilt ridden for not informing his parents. But he left it behind to start his journey ahead. Journey through Burgh de Rott Tired and starving to death, Richard wandered the forest. Suddenly he was attacked by a flock of Vyrewatches and fell to the ground. Suddenly a stout man attacked the Vyrewatches using a Blisterwood staff and chased the creatures away. The man introduced himself as Tristan. When Richard explained himself to the man, he felt sorry for him. He then volunteered to accompany him to the edge of the dreaded kingdom.The two slew all the Vampyres and Vyrewatches that threatened to block their path. Though he was stout, Tristan was a skilled slayer and seemed to advice Richard on the policies of Slaying. This was particularly surprising as he was a traveller. It seemed that there were several talents hidden within the stout fellow. Blue-Eyes and the Abandoned Mine The two soon reached The Abandoned Mine, famous for the spirits it contained. Before entering, Tristan warned Richard about the dangers the mine hosted. When they entered the mine, they were immediately forced into animated carriages. As the carriages carried them to an unknown destination, they encountered several other animated tools. Possessed pick axes and animated spades rained down upon them and all Tristan could do was parry the assault with his weapon and keep the monsters at bay. As the tools attacked them, they turned a corner and entered a churning portal. They heard a laughter and saw a ghost appear in front of them. The apparition introduced herself as Blue-Eyes, a miner, the first female one at that, who had ventured and got trapped in the Abandoned Mine. To release all her anger in the unfairness of her mortal life, she possessed the mining tools and carriages, haunting passersby ever since. At the poltergeist's command several tools began to rain down upon them; the carriages seemed frozen in the portal. Richard felt that he could no longer survive the dangers, he decided to take action. Richard cried for the tools to stop raining upon them, to let him speak. The wraith paused for a moment. Richard told the ghost that he was genuinely sorry for the tragedy that shaped Blue Eyes's life; he pointed out to her that showing her anger on innocent people wasn't the right way. He told her that instead of lamenting about the past she could start a new life helping the innocent, preventing lives from being similar to her own. Even as he finished his speech he thought that it was hopeless. But the ghost was touched by his words. She immediately ceased her efforts to torture them. She announced to let them pass, but on a simple condition: she would accompany the two humans. Richard involuntarily agreed but Tristan had other thoughts. He warned the young man that it was a risk if the ghost accompanied them. Richard knew he was right, but deep within his heart, he felt the compelling urge to invite Blue-Eyes into his ragtag team. He promised on behalf of the ghost that she would stay out of trouble. Tristan agreed, but it was clear in his face that he didn't want to be in the ghost's presence at all. Massacre in Mort Myre Swamp Blue-Eyes made sure that the carriages carried all of them across to Mort Myre Swamp. Once again, Tristan informed them(though he ignored Blue-Eyes)about the dangers the inhabitants of the place, the Ghasts, posed. The trio made their way to a nearby market where Tristan wanted to buy provisions for the humans to use. There, the owner of the market, a Hansen, told them rudely that the market was closed. Wearily, the trio decided to rest for the night. Blue-Eyes gently awoke Richard and told him that she heard supernatural voices, similar to her own. Tristan was already awake, searching the forest for the invisible ghosts. Suddenly, a Ghast materialised before them, then another. Richard cried out for help. Immediately the people (who still cared about innocent even if they were rude)arrived. Unknown to them, the Ghasts gathered in numbers and began attacking them all. Many people had answered Richard's call and now they were being ruthlessly slaughtered. The trio did their best to save the people as well as themselves. In the hubbub, everyone lost track of everything. Richard and Blue-Eyes together managed to distract the Ghasts. His ghost friend possessed the objects in the market and managed to draw the Ghasts away from the place. But by the time the Ghasts disappeared it was too late. The place was a massacre; many innocents had died in the spot. The market and it's surroundings were a mess too. And worst of all, Tristan was gone. Treachery The duo were completely lost. Without Tristan to guide them, they couldn't journey ahead. Blue-Eyes didn't know much about anything outside of the Abandoned Mines. Richard had grown in Burgh de Rott and he too didn't know much. They lost track of their steps and continued aimlessly. By then, Richard had lost all hope. He knew he couldn't escape his fate. He was trapped in an endless nightmare. He was doomed. They had finally reached a place. But it looked like no one wanted to come there. Richard decided to investigate the area. It certainly wasn't a peaceful one. Blue-Eyes protested to the idea. She felt they were attracting danger. But Richard was determined to find Tristan; he was sure he was somewhere near. Hours passed and still they found no trace of their guide. Suddenly, while they were journeying into the woods, they found a body lying injured. It was Tristan. The two overjoyed friends reached out a hand to help him. But, to their surprise, Tristan knocked Richard down with a punch and recited a spell to trap his poltergeist friend. Then he carried the two prisoners deeper into the woods. The Plan Richard woke up in a stinking dungeon. It was littered with dead bodies and rats crawled on the walls and floor, decorating them with their dirt. Richard squinted in the dim light, hoping to find a crack or exit. But he found none. Further outside the dungeon, he cold hear two voices. One was Tristan's voice. The other was bold and gruff. It sounded beastly. They were discussing something about the child of Zaros leading their united armies to overthrow the current lord. Tristan then briefed the other one with information about the two captives and about the incident at Mort Myre. The gruff one ordered him to keep Blue-Eyes in a special trance, making her one of them. He then told to start the attack late at midnight to attack the sleeping lord. Then they exited the room outside. The Battle of Canifis Canifis. It was the home to the notorious night-dwellers called werewolves. Lord Jinx, the Werewolf King, was roaming his hidden tower. He had discussed the plan with Count Zinga, the Vampyre King, just recently. They were ready to strike. Richard had found a tiny opening where food was served. He used all his strength to pry open the hole in the wall. He was almost finished when he heard footsteps. Someone was approaching. The door flung open and Tristan stepped in. But he looked totally different. The treacherous guide was a Vampyre. He dragged Richard to a podium. Down below, he could see the millions of Vampyres and werevolves assembled. Tristan, who introduced himself as Count Zinga to Richard, commanded him to lead the forces to Lord Drakan's demise. When a confused Richard refused, Zinga ordered his troops to attack. The Vampyres and Werewolves, as one rose to attack, threatening the helpless young man to take command. Richard reluctantly agreed. Count Zinga explained to him that they needed to overthrow Lord Drakan; they were true Zarosians and loyal to their master until eternity. He further mentioned that it was Zaros's desire from within the Cosmos and as his 'son', it was Richard's duty to fulfil his father's demand. Richard was forced to oblige. As the combined forces marched Richard outside, he formed a plan inside his head. Suddenly, he snatched a weapon from a Vampyre and made a threat of his own. If anyone made a move, then they would only see his headless corpse before them. The helpless monsters could only howl in rage as the young man retreated into the tower. At the tower, Richard freed the dazed ghost from her trance, using a spell that Zinga himself had taught him, back when he was Tristan. He then pleaded the ghost to send a message to all the people in the locality. Just as the ghost fled the place, the forces of the monsters captured him once again. This time, they made sure to sedate him until all went according to plan. Blue-Eyes furtively returned with an army of peasants. It had been difficult to convince the people as she was a ghost(only because most of them were superstitious, she succeeded). The assembled peasants mistook the message as a bad omen and knew that Canifis would become hell if they allowed the war to take place. Afraid of the Monsters of the Night as they were, they decided to take their chances with them rather than face the wrath of Lord Drakan. The battle took many lives, both good and evil. The people managed to stall the beasts from attacking Lord Drakan. But it wasn't fruitful. The monster's continued their march to the lord's tower. Blue-Eyes had to do something fast. Then a thought struck her. Everyone knew that Vampyres and Werewolves were constant enemies. All it would take was one wrong move and the forces would clash and battle each other. It was the ghost's duty to make them do it. She immediately possessed a Vampyre guard. It took all her strength but she managed to do it. She made him say that he was loyal to Drakan, as he was a Vampyre himself, not a filthy animal like the werewolves. This infuriated the wolves. They broke their alliance, decided to finish their foes once and for all and elect a new Werewolf Lord. The battle raged fiercely between the two monsters while the ghost fled the scene to rescue Richard. Power Within Richard was awoken by a spell Blue-Eyes used. She immediately briefed him about the events that had taken place. Together Richard and Blue-Eyes escaped the castle. As they went to step outside a hand shoved Richard inside. Blue-Eyes immediately became mesmerised. The intruder dragged the man into the basement. The werewolf pounced on Richard as he fell on the cold floor. Lord Jinx seethed with rage and despair. Around him, he heard voices of battle echoing outside. To hell with the child of Zaros. It was time to end this. As the Werewolf slashed him repeatedly, Richard could only evade his claws. The Wolf tore at the walls and chomped off the bricks, with Richard attempting to run in vain. The fight was over as quickly as it begun. The Werewolf grabbed the man by the throat and began to tear his head off. It was then that Richard felt completely at peace. He channelled the inner power within him, the power of Emptiness. Darkness enveloped the area, killing the werewolf with each second. When the darkness faded, the Wolf was dead. The Slayer The battle was over. Blue-Eyes was back to normal. The duo were heading to the Slayer's Tower. Richard had decided to protect the innocent by being a slayer. As they passed, they saw the dead littered everywhere. On their way, they met a wounded Zinga, who explained that he was actually Drakan's assistant and that his aim was to destroy Jinx so that he wouldn't oppose his master again. He also warned the duo: Drakan was constantly watching them. Richard went to the tower. Blue-Eyes was waiting outside. There he met different beasts ready to be slain. He also saw many slayers. He went to the chamber where he wanted to see a person. A ghost, in fact. His name was Viggora. He had heard about him. He saw him on his throne. Viggora greeted him and confessed that he once betrayed Zaros but was now ready to help his son to become a slayer. He offered to train him in slaying. Thus, Richard assumed the name Demon Fossil meaning that he was the ancient remains of the demonic power, who was his creator, Zaros. He then went outside to start his first mission along with his companion, Blue-Eyes. Slayers Together An experienced Demon Fossil and Kuradal, the master slayer, team up to hunt the monsters across Gielinor. Hero Alliance Demon Fossil gets introduced to new heroes like Kairod and Damianin their crucial mission to rescue Essar and save the world from the Dark Emperor. Trivia * Although he opposed Zaros, he still secretly believes in him. * He, along with Kairod, meet Essar for the first time during the Alliance. * He is the strongest Slayer known. Category:Super Creations Category:Hero Alliance Category:Üntara Saga